The present invention relates generally to packet data networks, and more particularly to mobile ad-hoc networks.
Packet data networks with a fixed infrastructure are widely deployed. In these networks, end-user devices communicate with each other by connecting via data links to edge devices, which serve as access points to a core packet data transport network. One example is a cellular data network in which a mobile handset (end-user device) connects via a radio channel (data link) to a base station (access point), which is then connected to an IP network (core network).
Under active development, however, are mobile ad-hoc networks (MANETs), in which end-user devices may, e.g., create a network on demand. The principal characteristics of a typical MANET are the following: (a) there is no fixed network infrastructure, (b) devices may operate simultaneously as both end-user devices and network routers, and (c) devices may enter and exit the network at will. There are various MANET architectures, including proprietary ones. In one example of a MANET, devices share a common radio channel via an IEEE 802.11 carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) access method. IEEE 802.11 comprises a family of protocols, which collectively will be referred to herein as ‘802.11’.
Existing network operations systems developed for administering networks with a fixed infrastructure are not adequate for MANETs. What is needed is a network control system which responds to dynamically changing network conditions and which efficiently utilizes network resources.